How INF could have ended
by Roshwen
Summary: If you've read my other story It's not fair, you already know what this means. If you haven't, go and read it. Instead of a wedding, it ends with a funeral. HT, warning for character death


**AN: because I still have the other ending to INF in my head, I decided to write it down. Not in the story itself, because FF won't let me do that, but in a new oneshot. Story is written the same way as The Wedding, that is two chaps in one and Trouble's POV. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****How INF could have ended**

I've often heard that death makes somebody look better then he was alive. It's true. Now she's dead, all her frowning and that usual expression of stress and worry, they're all gone. She looks prettier than I've ever seen her before. And still, the body lying there is not my Holly anymore. When I just brushed her cheek, she didn't feel at all like how she felt when I kissed her for the first time. She's cold, and empty. The real Holly, the thing that made her, is gone. Gone forever. Because of what my own brother has done.

_His thoughts strayed back to that horrible moment, in which he saw his world, again, crash down. Grub turned around, somehow, he pulled the trigger and hit Holly. He heard the sound of a breaking egg, splattering and cracking at the same time, and he saw the look on her face. Shock, pain, disbelief, all in one second. Then, she looked at him. __The look that said more than a thousand words. _

Now I'm here. On a place where fairies are brought to rest forever. It's the same kind of location as where a ritual is completed; with a full moon, an oak tree and running water. Holly's body is laying under the oak tree, waiting until it's time. A fairy funeral is to be executed perfectly. When it's not, the dead fairy can't go on, and it will come back. Drifting and never having the chance to rest, it will haunt everyone who screwed his funeral. I don't want Holly to have a fate like that. She's had enough when she was alive, she deserves to rest.

_Her breath was still there, but he knew she'd go. Her skin was turning greyish-green, and her eyes were closed. He sent the warlocks that had come to heal her away. They would be no use now. Instead, he knelt down beside her__. He could hear Grub behind him, screaming and wailing he didn't meant this to happen and more nonsense. Carefully he laid her body in a more comfortable position. She opened her eyes, and tried to say something. He barely heard a whisper, but it was enough. 'It's okay,' he whispered back, stroking her cheek. 'It's okay'. _

It was okay. Although she'd just came back after three years, and although I don't know how to deal with my life without her, it was okay. I would have done anything possible to keep her alive, I always thought. But when I saw her, and I knew it was over, it was okay. Although it hurt me more than anything, although it felt like my heart was ripped out, it was okay.

_Grub was still screaming. He turned around, and faced him. In the coldest tone he could manage, he said: 'Grub.' His brother fell silent. To scared to even look at him, he asked if she was all right. He could barely believe it. 'No. She's not. She's dying, Grub. Because of you. Now go. Go away.' His words caused a shock wave through the Police Plaza lobby. Grub's eyes widened. Before he started screaming again, Trouble turned to Ash, who was standing behind him. 'Take him away, please. And let somebody call her mother.' _

Just a few seconds later, she was gone. Because my little brother wanted her, she was dead. And because of him, I'm now sitting here, once again admiring and at the same time loathing her beauty in death. I think I am actually having something in common with Grub: both our lives are not fair.

_He didn't cry, not until he was alone. He went with her to the morgue__, he tried to comfort her mother and he did everything that needed to be done, without dropping a single tear. Until he finally closed his front door behind him, and found an empty house. He crashed down on the couch, clutching a picture of her in his fists. His arms wrapped around his own shoulders, his face hidden between them, he cried. His body shook with his heavy sobs while he wept until the fake suns were fading out. _

_It was not fair._

It's time now. Her resting-place is ready, and everyone is here. Now I have to do the ritual and let her go forever. Take a deep breath... right. Walk towards her... then pick her up... place her carefully and slowly in the grave... don't forget to put the seeds of different flowers and trees upon her chest... and at last, speak the ritual words _hereby, my love, I let you go to were you'll be fortunate. Hereby, my love, you will be returned to our mother of all things. Hereby, my love, you will never be forgotten._

My love. 'I love you, Holly,' I whisper, once again. 'I love you. Fare well, little one.'

* * *

**Ok. Yes, I know that fairies are recycled, but hey. This is fanfiction, remember? I'm sorry it's a bit short, but I may fill it up later. Hope you've enjoyed it, and please review!**


End file.
